marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Nathaniel Richards (Kid Immortus) (Earth-6311)
The Nathaniel Richards born to this reality is said to be a descendant of the Benefactor, although other records also indicate that he may also be a descendant of the Latverian monarch known as Dr. Doom. At the age of 16, intervention from his future self, Kang the Conqueror resulted in young Nathaniel to try and prevent his eventual transformation in Kang, briefly becoming the young hero known as Iron Lad. After a brief return as Iron Lad led to the death of his teammate Stature, Iron Lad was filled with grief over the death of his would be love and returned to the time stream. Eventually he decided to become a villain, and began researching his own destiny. Deciding to trump his future selves Nathaniel adopted the identity of Kid Immortus. At some point, Kid Immortus was approached by young Ravonna, who revealed to him that in one possible future Kang formed an alliance with Doctor Doom and Annihilus, and merged together into one being dubbed Doom the Annihilating Conqueror. This gestalt slew most of the Fantastic Four, except for the Human Torch who managed to escape into the past of Earth-616. Seeking to defeat the Fantastic Four much sooner, Kid Immortus and Ravonna traveled back in time to form an alliance with Doctor Doom, convincing him that this merger could not only destroy his foes - who at the time were lost on a mission through time and space - but their temporary replacements, the FF, as well. Doom did not consider this as a viable plan until "Old" John Storm arrived from his future and warned the FF of the impending doom coming to the Fantastic Four. Seeking to stop this, FF leader Ant-Man began planning on shutting Doom down for good. However, Doom was tipped off by this plan by Alex Power who was morally against killing their foe, but Doom forced Power to do his bidding by keeping his parents hostage. When the latest incarnation of Annihilus (dubbed "Teen" Annihilus) was inadvertently transported to the positive matter universe from the Negative Zone, he was quickly brought into alliance with Doom and Kid Immortus, who promised to retrieve his Cosmic Control Rod. They began observing how the FF and their allies were developing a portal to bring the Fantastic Four home. Kid Immortus continued to pressure Doom into merging themselves together, but Doom remained unconvinced. When they forced Alex Power to sabotage the portal to transport the FF to Doom's nation of Latveria it failed. Unknown to them, Ant-Man was aware of the scheme and thanks to intervention from the Impossible Man, they were transported to the moon instead where they sought sanctuary at the domain of the Watcher. As the FF prepared to launch their attack on Latveria, Doom retrieved the Cosmic Control Rod with the assistance of his Council of Doom. However when the attack came, Doom refused to merge with Kid Immortus or Annihilus, deeming them inferiors. Instead he absorbed the Cosmic Control Rod and used its power to incapacitate Kid Immortus, the Watcher and the FF. Ultimately, the FF defeated Doom, and Ravonna recovered the unconscious Kid Immortus and returned to the timestream. Legacy Eventually Kid Immortus would return to his destiny and follow the path that he was intended to follow. Becoming an adult he later went on to become Egyptian pharaoh Rama-Tut, the Dr. Doom inspired dictator the Scarlet Centurion, the 40th Century ruler Kang the Conqueror and later still the guardian of time known as Immortus.Rama-Tut first appeared in , Kang appeared in , Immortus in and the Scarlet Centurion in . Rama-Tut and Kang were revealed as the same person in , while revealed that the Centurian was an identity that Richards took between his Rama-Tut and Kang identities. went on to explain that Immortus is the future version of Kang, however in the Time-Keepers severed the chronology between Kang and Immortus, making them two separate entities and their destinies are no longer intertwined. For more information on the future destinies of Rama-Tut see the entries for Rama-Tut | Powers = Aging: Rama-Tut is over 70 years old chronologically, but has managed to stop his aging completely using his far-flung futuristic technology. Thus he appears to be a man in his mid-40s. | Abilities = As Kang: Superior-level Intellect: Though it is hard to gauge Kang's intellect given his futuristic origins, his genius is nothing short of super-human by modern standards. He commands technology beyond the most sophisticated designs of Stark Industries and Doctor Doom, and has made breakthroughs in time travel and robotics. Kang is the only known time traveler (other than his counterpart Immortus) who has the ability to travel through time without creating divergences. Political Savvy Kang is a brilliant military tactician and a peerless general. Using his considerable charisma, Kang was able to raise an army and conqueror his first world within weeks of building his armor. He has conquered everything within 100 light years from Other Earth, including the counterpart Badoon and Shi'ar empires of his reality. Though he considers it a chore, Kang is also a capable statesman. Skilled Combatant: Kang is a master of both armed and unarmed combat. He has managed to go toe-to-toe with Captain America, and single handedly held back Immortus's time-tossed army for several minutes during the Destiny War. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = Possesses a large space ship, capable of travel through both time and space. | Weapons = He typically carries various weapons, such as an anti-matter defense screen generator, a "vibration-ray" projector, an electromagnetic field amplifier, neutrino-ray warheaded missile launcher (hand-gun size), electrical paralysis generator, nerve gas sprayer and a molecular expander. He commands a vast array of warriors from across all periods of time, including his own future era, armed with advanced weaponry. He used numerous robots, most notably his Growing Man stimuloids, packed with the "Growth Pollen" of the world Kosmos, which causes them to grow in size and strength by absorbing kinetic energy; this Growth Pollen uses the same energy accessed via the size-changing "Pym Particles" discovered by Dr. Hank Pym. | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Richards Family Category:Time Travelers Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:Temporal Paradoxes